


I miss my bed

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Comfort, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Chinen was supposed to sleep over, and as the bedtime got closer Ryosuke saw him get even more tense and nervous.





	I miss my bed

Yamada could clearly see that Yuri was starting to feel nervous.

It was Saturday, and that morning the younger’s mother had brought him at Ryosuke’s place like they had agreed over a week before.

Chinen was supposed to sleep over, and as the bedtime got closer Ryosuke saw him get even more tense and nervous.

He hadn't asked, but he had found it pretty weird.

He had had fun that day, he was sure of it.

They had played the whole morning, they had rested a bit after lunch and then they had kept playing.

He was particularly satisfied by that day, and he was sure the younger was as well.

He didn’t understand that sudden shift in mood, that way he was looking around frowning, like something was bothering him.

His mother had put them to bed a little after dinner, kissing both their foreheads and turning the lights off, leaving the lamp on the nightstand on, well aware that her son was afraid of the dark.

Ryosuke had closed his eyes, wishing Chinen goodnight, but he couldn’t sleep.

He kept hearing the younger turning over in the futon laid down next to his bed, restlessly.

In the end he had grown tired listening to it and had sat up on the mattress, tilting his head and staring at him.

“Yuri? Is there something wrong?” he asked, worried.

He saw the younger sit up as well, bite his lip and holding the futon in one hand.

“No. Nothing’s wrong.” he murmured, without much confidence. “It’s just the first time I sleep at someone else’s place.” he explained.

Yamada smiled slightly, getting off the bed and sitting next to him on the futon.

“I understand. The first time I slept at someone else’s house I’ve been afraid of not being in my bed too, but...” he started to say, but the other interrupted him straight away.

“ _I'm not afraid._ ” Yuri hissed, irritated. “I'm just saying that... I'm not used to sleep in a futon. That’s it. I'm used to my mattress. And to my blanket, the one with cars on it.” he grabbed the hem of the futon, showing it to him. “This is plain white. It bothers me.”

He stood up, and grabbed Yamada’s blanket.

“Yours isn’t bad. Mine’s better, but this one with animals is cute too.” he said, dropping a hint.

Ryosuke frowned, getting the clue.

“Fine.” he conceded. “If we squeeze in, I figure we can both sleep in my bed.” he said, going back there and trying to make enough room for the younger, who laid down happily next to him, resting his head on the pillow and smiling.

“Thank you, Ryo-chan. That’s much better!” he uttered, then he turned toward him. “And I'm not afraid.” he repeated, closing his eyes.

Yamada shook his head, and didn’t reply.

He knew that Yuri didn’t like the thought of sleeping alone in a bed that wasn’t his own, and that perhaps he was a little afraid, even though he was never going to admit that, but be pretended he believed him, like he had gotten used to do at times like this.

It didn’t matter, after all.

He laid down, trying not to bother him, and resting his head next to the younger’s, looking at his peaceful expression before closing his eyes.

What mattered, was for Yuri to keep being happy.


End file.
